Marriage Drabble
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Modern. A series of Willabeth drabbles taking place throughout their marriage. Full summary inside.
1. Wedding Day Disaster

This is just a series of short Drabbles

This is just a series of short Drabbles throughout Will and Elizabeth's marriage; starting with the wedding. Some chapters may take place closer together and others might take place farther apart in time.

_**Wedding Day Disaster**_

"No; those are _not_ the flowers we ordered! They are supposed to be calla lilies and orchids! Not roses and orchids. Elizabeth made it very clear that she would not have roses at her wedding! She says they're plain and old. Everybody uses them so she doesn't want them. Now take them back, fix them, and get them back in three hours, or I'll have guts for garters; got it?" Elizabeth's maid of honor, Gracie, ranted. The man who delivered the flowers to the hotel where the wedding was being held, look frightened. He slightly nodded and left.

"Ease up, Gracie. For God's sake" Gigi, another bridesmaid said.

"Look, I have double the responsibility. I have all of the duties that come with being the maid of honor, _and_ I'm the wedding planner. It's my job to make sure nothing goes wrong. Now, how long ago did you wake Elizabeth up?"

"I thought you did"

"I told you to do it!"

"No, you said '_I'll_ wake her up and _you_ steam her veil!'"

"I said '_you_ wake her up and tell _Ana_ to steam her veil!"

"Well you know not to tell me anything while I'm reading"

"You shouldn't have been reading!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we be waking her up now instead of yelling at each other?"

"I have to take care of things down here. _You_ go wake her up and _you_ tell Ana to steam her veil. She needs to be dressed and ready in an hour and a half. The make up artist and hair dresser will be here in 45 five minutes. Now go" Gigi ran towards the elevator to wake up her friend.

After about a year of planning, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were finally getting married. They decided to get married in a beautiful hotel in London, England, where they lived. And for convenience; they both stayed the night in the hotel. They stayed in separate rooms on separate floor; as to avoid the 'bad luck' of Will seeing Elizabeth before the ceremony.

--

It was half an hour until Will would be standing at the alter waiting for Elizabeth to walk down the isle. But now, he was worried that he wouldn't make it past that point in his life.

"Ah, Elizabeth is going to _kill _me!" Will grunted. He had taken his white, collared shirt off and was scrubbing water and stain remover to get off the big, rum stain.

"Calm down, mate. Just keep scrubbing and it will come out" His best man said nonchalantly while leaning back in a chair and taking a swig of rum.

"Easy for you to say, Jack; you were the one that said 'go on; drink some rum. It will calm your nerves'"

"Well you were the one that claimed you didn't have cold feet"

"I didn't until you went on about being with one woman the rest of my life; coming home to the same person everyday; falling asleep next to the same woman every night; having to go out at 1 in the morning when she gets pregnant to bring back peanut butter ice cream, only to come back and have her say she wants peppermint ice cream with pickles. Then you started with 'what if you're making a mistake, ever wonder about that?' and 'what if you guys get a divorce, do you know how hard that will be?' and of course, 'you can't go out anymore. I won't have my buddy to go drinking; you'll be totally separated from me. She will make you be with her every second of everyday until you're buried under the ground and have worms crawling in and out of your skeletal eyes. If then, cause she will probably insist on being buried next to you! God man, don't you want me instead of her?' and started crying" Will mocked.

"I'm good, aren't I?"

"No your not; that's all bloody bull! And now, since you got me all worked up about it, I ruined my shirt and she will kill me! I may be buried under the ground with worms crawling in and out of my skeletal eyes much sooner than anticipated"

"Here, man" Jack began; taking his shirt off as well.

"I'm sorry, Jack; I'm soon to be a married man. I can't fool around with you anymore, I have a responsibility. And besides; if Elizabeth were ever to find out about you and I, well I don't know what to do. I _do_ love you, but I love Elizabeth as well. I hope you can find love as I have" He said sarcastically.

"You're laughing now; but you won't be when Elizabeth kills you. Now here, wear my shirt, I'll wear yours. I'm used to Elizabeth being mad at me. You shouldn't have to deal with her being mad at you again until after the honeymoon. Otherwise it might make it a little hard to get lucky"

"Fine, come on. We still have to iron our jackets and figure out how to tie our bloody ties"

--

Elizabeth was looking at herself in the mirror of her hotel room. The sight that she saw made her cry.

"I look like a princess bride" She said.

Her dress was beautiful. It was a white, ball gown silhouette dress with Basque waist and sweetheart neckline. It was made out of lace, had spaghetti straps and was embroidered with beads all over the dress. The train was a long chapel style train. Her veil was lace and had bead embroidery that matched the dress. Her long, brown hair had been curled and half of it was put up in a small, simple, loose bun while the rest of it draped her shoulders.

"I can't believe it; you're the first one of us to get married" Gigi said as she straitened out the back of the train.

"I know; it seems like just yesterday I was planning all of our weddings while I was suppose to be taking a test in school. I remember; your wedding, Elizabeth, was going to be on the beach. Your dress was a simple, flowy dress with a pink sash. Mine was a completely elegant wedding. My dress was a silk, slinky dress with embroidery at the waist. It was going to be at the chapel where my mum and dad got married. The wedding color was going to be violet. I pictured little flower girls in puffy violet dresses and dancing around to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. Oh that was so long ago" Gracie reminisced out loud.

"What about my wedding?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, I always thought you'd elope. But hey, there's still time; I may not be wrong"

"And mine?" Ana asked, walking in, although having heard the conversation.

"I never thought you'd get married"

Ana rolled her eyes. "I just checked to make sure the reception hall is getting put together correctly. It's already; they just have to bring in the food and cake. It'll be perfect by the time the ceremony ends.

"Oh, it's time. We have to go" Gracie checked her watch.

"I'll be there in a moment. I just want to be alone for a moment" Elizabeth said.

"Fine, but hurry" Gracie replied and rushed Gigi and Ana out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth pushed back a hair from her face and wiped away the tears that were forming. She took a deep, long, breath and then smiled. She turned away from the mirror, walked across the room, opened the door and walked out. When she closed the door, she didn't realize the end of her train had gotten closed in with it. She took a couple steps and then heard a big rip. Her eyes widened and she turned around and gasped. The back of her dress had ripped from the bottom to the waist. She opened the door and let her dress out. She clutched a handful and ran as fast as she could in heals. She stopped at the doors that went into the ceremony. The bridesmaids and flower girl were in line, getting ready to walk out.

"Gracie" Elizabeth whispered loudly to Gracie who was in front of her.

"What?"

"My dress ripped"

"What?" She exclaimed loudly. The rest of the girls turned around. "Okay, we may be able to fix this" She said after a moment of thought.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Ana asked.

"She ripped her dress" Gracie told her.

"How?" Gigi asked.

"I don't have time to explain. Now help!"

"Ana, go tell everybody that the wedding is on hold. There is a wardrobe crisis and it will resume in a few minutes. Gigi, come with me and help" Gracie ordered.

Ana did as she was told and the three girls went off to fix the dress.

"So what's your plan?" Elizabeth moaned.

"Don't worry; I have everything I need to fix this" Gracie got up and took a small, portable sewing kit out of a suitcase. "Never know when you are going to need this. We'll just sew the rip together with silver thread to match the dress"

"What about the stitches; they'll still be clearly visible; even if the stitches aren't, the creases where we sewed will" Gigi said.

"Ahh; my wedding is ruined!" Elizabeth cried.

Gracie thought for a moment. "No it's not. Just…give me your dress and veil"

"Why do you need my veil?"

"The fabric and embroidery in the veil matches the fabric and embroidery in the dress. It won't be noticeably unless they take a good, long, close look at it. And I don't know why you'd have people sniffing around your ass. Perfect plan"

Elizabeth smiled and thanked Gracie for her help. She carefully took off her dress with her friend's help. She waited anxiously in her slip as her friends fixed her problem.

--

The wedding party was in their line again and were about to walk down the isle. Elizabeth stood at the back; smiling, but with tears in her eyes. You could hardly tell that her dress had been ripped and was covered up with her veil. The ceremony started and the girls walked down the isle. Elizabeth got to the door, and waiting at the door was her father.

"You look beautiful, darling"

"Thanks, Dad" He took her arm in his and they began walking.

Elizabeth looked down the isle at Will and he looked back at her with loving eyes. She looked over and saw Jack and his stained shirt. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh my God" under her breath.

The short walk felt like hours to both Will and Elizabeth. When they got to the end, Elizabeth kissed her dad on the cheek.

"I love you, Dad"

"I love you too. This man better make you happy"

"He will" She smiled and Will took her hand and led her to the wedding canopy.

"You are stunning, my love" He whispered into her ear and she smiled at him.

--

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister announced about a half hour later. Will took his new wife by the waist, pulled her close, and crushed his lips against hers. It lasted about a minute until they pulled apart and beamed madly at each other.

The couple happily walked out of the ceremony room together as people smiled and clapped behind them.

"First the flowers are wrong, then Jack's shirt is stained," Will chuckled to himself, but Elizabeth didn't notice. "And then my dress rips! I think we've had all of the bad luck we're gonna have at this wedding"

--

While the guests were eating at the reception, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the wedding party were outside by a pond taking pictures. They were standing right in front of it when Elizabeth lost her footing. "Ahh!" She cried as she fell towards the pond.

"Whoa, there Elizabeth" Lucky for her; Will caught her.

"Thanks, Will. I don't know what I'd do if I was drenching wet on my wedding day" She laughed slightly.

And then, only a few moments later, rain began to fall. Harder and harder as the group ran for cover.

--

I really hope you like it! I don't know when the next chapter will be up; don't worry; it probably won't be a long time though.


	2. Skittles and Me

I forgot to put my disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is; the official disclaimer

I forgot to put my disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is; the _official_ disclaimer.

I OWN NOTHING!

Hope you like it, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review.

--

_**Skittle and Me**_

It was a cold December evening and newly weds; Will and Elizabeth Turner were walking down the streets of London; two weeks after getting home from their honeymoon.

Elizabeth was decked out in a blue and white striped beanie hat, a matching scarf and gloves. She was bundled up in a white sweater and a black jacket. Will was wearing a dark green jacket and a black hat.

Snow covered the ground and roof tops. Trees were bare from leaves and the road was icy. People scattered about enjoying their Saturday night. Some were shopping, some were ice skating in the park's pond, and some; like Will and Elizabeth; were just walking around. The two walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, enjoying the comfortable silence. Then, they came up to a small coffee cart, causing Elizabeth to break that silence.

"I could really use some nice, hot coffee; I'm freezing my ass off" She said, guiding her husband over to the cart.

"Two small coffees with cream please" Will ordered. They got their coffee and continued walking.

Will put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I bought _Atonement_. Do you want to watch it when we get home?"

Will groaned. "I hate that movie"

"How can you hate it?"

"It's depressing. He's accused of something he doesn't do, he goes to jail, then he goes off to war, they don't get to see each other, and then they die!"

"That's what makes it so good. The best movies are sad, dramatic, and romantic. And most of then aren't present time"

"But you're a girl; you like movies like that. I'm a guy; I like movies with action and killing and dead bodies and naked women"

"But it has dead bodies in it. And sex. The sex doesn't show naked ladies, but, they're related kind of" She pouted.

He rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine; but you owe me"

"Thanks" She smiled and kissed him on the lips, but stopped suddenly when she saw glanced behind him and saw something. "Puppies!" She exclaimed happily, running across the street where a box of puppies were.

"Oh jeeze" Will muttered and followed her.

When he caught up to her, she was kneeling down next to the box and was playing with the puppies. She picked one up and started snuggling it. "Will, I want one"

"No"

"Why?"

"Animals _hate_ you. Remember that goldfish you got at the carnival? Every time it saw you, it would hide in the little castle it had in its tank"

"That was the only time"

"No, that was the only goldfish. You had the dog, the cat, the other dog, and the rabbit"

"Well maybe it'll be different now. Besides; this dog _loves_ me; it won't stop licking me" She once again pouted. The pout she knew Will couldn't say no to.

--

"Do you think she looks more like a Zippy or a Skittle" Elizabeth asked that night as she and Will were lying in bed watching TV with the dog on her lap.

"You want to name her Zippy or Skittle?"

"Yeah, those are cute names"

"Well then, I like Skittle" Will replied.

"Skittle it is" She picked up her dog. "Do you like the name Skittles?" She asked in a baby voice and the dog licked her nose, causing Elizabeth to laugh. "I take it that's a yes"

"What kind of dog is that?" Will asked suddenly.

"Oh, I looked it up. Skittle is a Japanese Chin"

"But, why is so hairy?"

"Because, Japanese Chins are hairy. You should be happy I didn't get a Shih Tzu; do you know how hairy _those_ things are?"

"Okay, fair enough. But why is she staring at me?"

"She likes you!" Elizabeth handed Will the dog and the dog began licking his face; much to his dismay.

--

I know this one was short, but hey, they're just little drabbles. Please review!!


	3. Pennywise had DeepFried Twinkies!

Please review

Please review!

--

_**Pennywise the Dancing Clown has Deep-Fried Twinkies!**_

_Elizabeth walked into her house. It was very quiet… too quiet. The house was dark and she couldn't see a thing. Her hand slid across the wall as she looked for the light switch. Finally she found it and she switched it on. But what she saw shocked her; it wasn't her house. It was an amusement park! _

_Clowns scattered the place; filling her vision. Then three that all looked alike; like Pennywise the Dancing Clown AKA 'It' from the movie _It_, came up to her and grabbed her. Flashbacks of the movie clouded her mind but she was pulled back to reality when they began shoving something down her throat. Deep-fried Twinkies? 'What in the world is going on' she thought. Tears came to her eyes as she tried her hardest to swallow the five Twinkies that were in her mouth and throat. But then one of the clowns opened its mouth wide, showing teeth as sharp as daggers. The teeth came closer to her. Closer and closer until her vision was filled with black. _

Elizabeth gasped as she shot up in bed. She checked the clock on her bedside table._ 2:18_ she read to herself. She then looked over and saw her husband's sleeping form facing her. "Will" She whispered. He didn't move. "Will" She then slightly shook him and he moved a bit.

"What?" He groaned; his eyes still closed.

"I want a deep-fried Twinkie" She said innocently.

"Love, it's the middle of the night" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"But Pennywise had them and I want them now"

"What?" Will asked confused.

"Please" She pouted once again.

Will rolled his eyes and moved to get out of bed. "I'll be back soon" He slipped on some shoes and put on a coat before heading out the door. Elizabeth smiled at him and blew him a kiss before he left.

She then sat back in bed and rested her hands on her growing belly and waited for him to return.

--

Will walked into the 24 hour mini mart down the street. There was a man at the counter who was snaking on some chips and listening to an ipod. First he checked in the prepared food section for them; but when he didn't find deep-fried Twinkies, let alone anything deep-fried, he walked down the snack isle and saw a man looking for Chocolate pudding.

He looked at Will and spoke to him. "Pregnant wife?" Will nodded. "Aren't midnight cravings just the best?"

Will chuckled. "Two nights ago my wife woke up at 4am and wanted pickles. But not just any pickles; she wanted a Polish Pickle"

"God love em"

--

Will walked into their condo that they had recently bought. It was a sweet, homey, place with a homey neighborhood to match.

"I couldn't find _deep-fried_ Twinkies but I got regular Twinkies, is that okay?"

"They'll do. Can you also get me some ice cream please? I think there's strawberry ice cream in the freezer.

"Okay"

"Oh, and some spinach. And a bell pepper. And get me some peanut butter too, please"

"Would you like me to just put this all in the same blender?" Will joked.

"Yeah, that would work. That would be really good actually" She however, was not joking.

Will went into the kitchen and got all of the food Elizabeth had wanted and stuck them in the blender. When it was done, he poured it into a glass, got the box of Twinkies and brought them into her.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said. She took the glass and took a small sip from it. She set it down and her face went blank.

"You okay?" Will asked.

She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Will followed her and held her hair. When they came out Elizabeth went to get a glass of water and went back into the bedroom with Will. "For the record, I am no longer eating spinach, bell peppers, peanut butter, or strawberry ice cream"

"Would you like me to get you anything else?"

"Eh, I got my Twinkies; I'm good" Will got back into bed as Elizabeth ate her snack. When she was finished, she snuggled into Will. He instinctively put his arm around her and he began rubbing his hand over her stomach, making her smile. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips and then a kiss on her belly before they both drifted back off to sleep.

--

Sorry it was a little short; but please review!


	4. Just Like Trying to Pass a Bomb

Please, Please, PLEASE review

**IMPORTANT: **I got a review for my last chapter. They asked if they were right about this being a little drabble that is a follow up of _Love is All You Need_. Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry that I didn't specify. It totally left my mind. NO, this is just a little Willabeth story about their marriage that my friend asked me to write. The sequel to _Love is All You Need_ will be similar to this, but not the same. So sorry for any confusion, I feel bad. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Please, Please, PLEASE review!

--

_**Just Like Trying to Pass a Bomb**_

Elizabeth was lying in bed. She was a week away from her due date but she had been put on bed rest until the baby was born. Will had gotten her every season of _Keeping up Appearances_; her favorite show. For the past three days, Will had sat by her side as much as he could. Whether it was watching TV with her or catering to her every desire; he was there.

As of now, he had gone out to get him and Elizabeth dinner from McDonalds. Elizabeth was laughing as she watched her favorite season of _Keeping up Appearances_.

The baby began kicking furiously, causing Elizabeth to smile even more. "You like this show, don't you? Well you have great taste. See, right now, Hyacinth is looking for her daddy…again. No matter how many times it happens; it's still funny" A sharp pain went through Elizabeth and she winced. "Baby, was that you? Don't hurt mummy like that" But the pain happened again. Though this time it was bigger and more painful, causing her to cry softly and sit up.

About 10 minutes later Will walked through the door. As he walked down the hall he heard cries and they were getting louder and louder. "Elizabeth!"

"Will" She screeched. "Either I'm about to pop or that burrito is kicking in"

"Okay, okay. It's going to be fine. Come on" He helped her up and led her to the front door. He grabbed her bags that were by the door and he helped her to the car.

They drove all the way to the hospital with Elizabeth screaming in pain.

--

"Breath, breath" Will couched his wife through another contraction.

"Get this bloody thing out of me!"

"Elizabeth just calm down, it will be over soon" He rubbed her head and kissed her.

"Calm down my ass! I'm about to blow my brains out here! So why don't _you _try to calm down when _you_ are trying to pass a bomb!"

Will just smiled and chuckled. "A bomb?" He asked, not believing it was that bad.

"Tell you what; after you get kicked in the crotch 20 times and have your eyes gouged out; we'll talk" She snarled but then put on a smile. "Oh, thank god. Dr. Kruger, please tell me this will be over soon" Elizabeth turned her attention to her doctor who walked in.

"Well, that's check" She pulled up a stool as she saw how many centimeters she was dilated. "8 centimeters. Not quite there; but close. I'll check on you in a little bit"

"Will, can you get me some ice chips please?" Elizabeth moaned.

"Of course, I'll be right back"

After he left, Elizabeth was all alone. She was looking around the room; for nothing really, but then she saw a stack of papers on the table by the bed. She picked them up and saw that they were blank. A smile grew across her face. She put the pile in her lap and took one. She started making a paper plane and then threw it across the room. She continued doing this for a while before Will's voice stopped her.

"Having fun?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking" He laughed and handed her the cup of ice chips.

"Oh god!" Elizabeth moaned. She sat up and held the sides of her stomach. Will held her hand and rubbed her back. When it was over, Elizabeth leaned back and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, Will"

"I know you are, just hang in there. Look at it this way, when this is all over, we'll have a beautiful baby that we will get to take care of together. We'll be parents! We'll get to see the baby grow up and someday have its own kids. Then we will get to be grandparents together and spoil them"

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "That's so sweet" She began to cry. "I love you" She put her hands on his neck and pulled him closer before giving him a passionate kiss.

--

About half an hour later, Elizabeth was screaming in pain once again. But this time she was screaming louder and harder. Dr. Kruger came in right on time and rushed over to Elizabeth.

"Thank goodness I came when I did, the baby is crowing"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're about to become parents"

--

"You need to start pushing again in 3, 2, 1." Dr. Kruger said.

"Ahh! Ahh!" She shrieked. After a couple seconds she managed to get out some words. "Can I be done yet?"

"Not yet. You have to push 20 more seconds. This is it, this is the big one" The doctor ordered.

"Come on, love. Push, push. You can do it" Will held her hand lovingly and he soothed but Elizabeth stopped.

"I can't do it. I can't" She began to bawl and Will rubbed her back.

"Elizabeth, please, you have to push. Come on push" Dr. Kruger coached. All Elizabeth could do was shake her head.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, I know you can do it. You're strong and can handle anything; including this. I know it's hard but soon it will be over. Now push, push Elizabeth; for the baby"

"Fine" She said through her tears.

"You're gonna have to push for 20 seconds, but you can't stop this time" Elizabeth nodded.

She screamed and cried, but after what felt like an eternity; she heard a small cry and the pain was over. "Elizabeth" He kissed her deeply before seeing the baby. "It's a boy" Will stated proudly looking at his son.

"It is? Is he okay?"

"He's just fine. We're gonna get him cleaned up a bit. Congratulations to the both of you" The doctor said. "So, have you any names for this little guy?"

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other and silently agreed on a name they had thought up earlier. "William Jackson Turner"

"Very nice" Dr. Kruger complemented.

The baby was brought to them and handed to Elizabeth. She held him close and Will sat on the side of the bed by them and wrapped his arm around her. "He looks just like his daddy," the new mother mused.

"But he's got his mummy's eyes" Will looked down at his wife and cupped her face, causing her to look at him. "I'm so proud of you"

Elizabeth smiled. "You're to thank too. "I couldn't have gotten through it without you"

"Wow, you're really getting soft"

"Oh, hush you and turn you're attention to our son"

"Our son. Wow, I'm a dad"

"And I'm a mum"

--

Hope you like it, and please review! I probably won't have many more chapters, but after I finish this, I'm going to finish some of my other storied including Love is all you Need.


	5. Birthday Boy

Birthday Boy

_**Birthday Boy **_

Elizabeth tip toed down the hall to a room with the door cracked open and a small light glowing. She slowly opened the door a little more and peaked inside. She then walked to the small crib at the other side of the room. Silently, Elizabeth looked into the crib and saw her baby son sleeping soundly. She smiled as he took little breaths and let little breaths out and as he sucked on the ear of his stuffed rabbit.

"Elizabeth? Why are you up; It's 3 in the morning" Will groaned tiredly. His wife turned around and smiled at him.

She brought a finger to her lips and mouth a 'Sshh' "I didn't wake you did I?" She whispered.

Will shook his head. "I needed a drink of water. But what are you doing?"

"Watching him sleep"

Will chuckled and came up next to her. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I can't believe that at 9:07 tonight William will be one year old"

"I know. And as fast as this year went, the second year will probably go by just as quickly. Then before you know it, he will be starting school, then he'll resent us for being 'uncool', then he'll start college and have his own life"

"_Why_ would you say that? Are you _trying_ to make me start crying here?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean it" He said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Good. And besides, I don't know about you; but I'm the exact opposite of uncool"

--

"Ana, hi!" Elizabeth greeted as her friend entered 'Fun Charlie's', a children's play place. It had ball pits, toys, and games for babies and toddlers. It was also the place where William's party was being held.

"Hey, where do you want me to put the present?"

"Oh, right there" Elizabeth pointed to a small table, and then turned her attention to the baby Ana was holding. "Oh, Lindsay is getting so big" She cooed.

"She is. And guess what?"

"What?

"She started crawling yesterday"

"Yeah well William started _walking_ a week ago"

"Okay, it's not a competition, Elizabeth"

"Afraid of loosing?" She joked.

"No but I think I'm now afraid of you having a bad influence on my daughter so I'm going to take her over by William"

"But he's with my dad!" Elizabeth complained. "If _I'm_ a bad influence on her, imagine what he can do to her!" She called after Ana as Ana walked away. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Will, where's Jack? He was suppose to bring the cake; 15 minutes ago" She walked up to him.

"I'll call him"

"No need, Jack Sparrow has arrived!" Jack announced as he walked in; sans the cake, but with a little kid in place.

"Jack, we said get a _cake_; not _kid_" Will laughed.

"Relax; it's in the car; it was too big for me to carry by myself"

"You were supposed to get a small one!" Elizabeth scolded.

Jack just rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; he just stood there. All three stood there for a few moments quietly.

"Are you gonna explain why you have a kid?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I came here a few months ago…some stuff happened…and people ended up thinking I was just a creepy man without a kid but possibly looking for a kid"

"Jack; that's horrible!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"That wasn't why I was there. I was looking for a hot woman I met the night before and she worked there, but apparently she wasn't there when I went. Anyway; I thought that if I actually _had _a kid that it would be okay"

"So whose kid is this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not mine" Will and Elizabeth both just stared at him. "She's my new girlfriend's"

"Hmm, dating a woman with a kid, huh?" Will was surprised.

"I'm growing up, aren't I?"

--

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear William. Happy birthday to you" Everyone sang as Will and Elizabeth both tried to get their son to blow out the candle. After a few moments, he finally let out a small breath of air on the candle.

--

That night, Will and Elizabeth were lying in bed. William was already asleep. Will and Elizabeth were both reading, but Elizabeth was having trouble concentrating on her book. Finally she closed it for good and just looked at Will.

"Yes?" He was concentrating on his book but was well aware she was staring at him.

"I'm bored"

"Watch TV"

"Nothings on" She whined.

Will put down his book as well and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sad Will"

"Why?"

"Because, soon William isn't going to be a baby anymore. He's growing up and I'm sad"

"Sweetheart, he's only one. He's not going to be getting an early bird special anytime soon"

"I know but still; I don't like it"

"Would it make you fell better if we had another baby?"

Elizabeth thought for a minute before shaking her head. "I want another baby, but not yet. William is still too little for me to have two babies. And then in a year I'm going to be in the exact same place"

"See; now William doesn't seem so old does he?"

"No…very sly Turner" He laughed and gave her a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

--

This is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it is kinda sucky, but I was really tired when I wrote it and I wanted to get it done. I don't really like it. But if you liked it; good. If you didn't; oh well. Maybe you'll like my other stories. I'm gonna be finishing other stories I've started from a while ago and never finished and start making the sequel to Love is All You Need. I want to tie up all loose ends and finish all of my other stories from Pirates of the Caribbean AND Gilmore Girls before I start new stories. I have some new stories in mind; but the unfinished ones are driving me crazy! So anyway, hope you liked this story.


End file.
